What If?
by Englishgirl
Summary: What if HP wasn't written by JK? What if it was written by Harry? What if he decided to stop? Bit of a weird story. *complete*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry potter is the property of J K Rowling, I have £10 in my bank so please don't sue.  
  
//...\\ = alternate universe  
  
  
  
WHAT IF?  
  
  
  
// The boy stumbled as he was pushed into a room. The man who pushed him bent down so their faces were mere centimetres apart. "You're not leaving this room or getting any meals until you learn some respect! And judging by your track record you'll still be here at 50!"  
  
With that the man rose and left the room, slamming, then locking the door behind him. The boy rose shakily to his feet and lay on his bed. He was used to this, he sometimes went days without food. The boy rubbed the arm that the man had dragged him upstairs by.  
  
He spent hours and hours locked in this room for various offences, real or imagined. The boy felt tears welling up in his eyes, he was exhausted from cleaning, lack of food and being yelled at. The boy pulled his knees to hic chest and hugged them.  
  
" Hagrid will come" he thought "or Dumbledore, or someone". He puled out a battered note book from under his mattress, on it's cover 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix' was scribbled. "maybe there could be a Quiddich match, or a party in the Griffindor common room". He could play wizard chess with Ron. The boy's stomach rumbled.  
  
What good were these stories really? They were nothing but childish fantasies that he could use to escape from his life. The boy stood up and with a strangled cry, he lobbed the notebook at the wall. \\  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Harry Potter jerked awake, and sat bolt upright in bed. Around him he could see the shadows of his friends doing the same. The hairs in the back if his neck stood up. Something was either happening or going to happen, and it wasn't good.  
  
Harry clambered out of bed and lit his wand. As he did there was a low rumbling and the ground began to shake. Harry's friends also lit their wands. Harry ran down towards the common room, Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville in hot persuit.  
  
The Griffindor common room was filling quickly. "What the hell is going on!" Ron yelled "I don't know! This castle is protected against earthquakes!" replied Hermoine (A/N Earth quakes are rare in England, and usually quite small) "It's not an earthquake" Harry shouted as the Griffindors made their way down to the entrance hall. "We woke up before this started!"  
  
One they reached the entrance hall, the shaking stopped. The entire school was gathered there. Dumbledore and the other teachers were huddled together, talking. "You don't think You - Know - Who is behind this do you?" Ron asked. "Maybe" answered Hermione "But wouldn't Harry's scar be hurting him?" "Probably. But what else could it be" said Harry.  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore turned at face the students. The hall went deathly silent. "I expect you are all wondering what just happened." Panicked murmurs broke out around the hall. "From what the teachers and I can tell it was caused by magic. Not the kind that a witch or wizard can use. No, this was different. This was caused by pure magical energy. This usually means that something.(pause).significant as about to occur." More worried whispers. "I must ask you however, to stay calm. Return to your dormitories. I don't expect you to get much sleep but at least stay in your common rooms. Classes will be cancelled tomorrow."  
  
People began filing out still looking very concerned. "I once read that magical signs usually mean that the world is going to end!" Hermione said. "Hello! I'm trying to 'stay calm' Hermione" Ron moaned, as the three traipsed upstairs. "The end of the world!" exclaimed Harry "But how? Why now?" "It's just a sign, maybe ti means that there will be the chance to stop it" Said Hermione. "Or" Said Ron "it could be a GOOD sign. Professor Trelawney has predicted Harry's death so many times by now she should have been right once out of pure luck." "Thanks. But the ground shaking isn't exactly like seeing a grim in some tea leaves is it?" Said Harry.  
  
When they got back to the common room, they found Fred and George trying to organise a 'we might die so let's have fun' party.  
  
The next day, everyone was sitting around in the common room, cheerfully abandoning panic for telling dramatic - but everything turned out ok - stories about other signs they had experienced.  
  
The fact that classes had been cancelled was worrying Hermione, Ron and Harry had been playing exploding snap happily for an hour as they would have been in double potions. At that moment a brown owl flew in through a window with Hermoine's Daily Prophet.  
  
The entire newspaper was full of seers giving their opinions of what the earthquake meant. Harry picked out the cheeriest looking seer and they began to read. The trouble was, the newspaper was fading. "What the-" Said Harry.  
  
There you go. I have written the entire story - just been too busy to type it all! Will update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Don't own Harry Potter. Not (sigh) making any money from this. Book 5 out on the 21st of June people!!!!!! Yay!!!!! (Loud party music in background)  
  
What If: CHAPTER 2 // = AU  
  
"What the-" said Harry. He looked up from the newspaper and looked around. There were various objects and people around the room looked oddly see- through. Harry turned to Ron, who's face showed a look of terror.  
  
"What's happening?" Ron Whispered sounding  
  
"We've got to get to Dumbledore!" said Hermione. For the second time that day, the Griffindors ran down to the entrance hall. As they left the room they didn't notice the newspaper and several other objects vanish completely.  
  
Dumbledore was again addressing the school and a gang of people that lived in Hogsmead who obviously thought that they would be safer near the headmaster.  
  
"The teachers and I have been spending the time since the incident last night trying to decide what exactly is transpiring here. However we have only one theory. There IS nothing going on. Our world is fading away for no apparent reason. We believe that this is being caused by a being outside of our universe."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"We must do a spell. It will require the magic of everyone here to do it. I will ask all of you to point your wands at the empty part of the hall over there and repeat the spell after me. An image of whatever is causing this will appear in that space. OK, repeat after me -"  
  
"Reveal the enemy we face  
  
be it good, evil, live or dead  
  
Let us see  
  
So mote it be"  
  
(A/N sorry guys)  
  
The hall echoed with the voices chorusing the spell. A faint glow of light appeared in the space. The glow grew, until the 3D image of a room appeared.  
  
Harry gasped, it was his room at the Dursley's! The bedroom door swung open and a person entered. There were noises of shock from Harry's classmates, as the person who entered the room switched the light on. It was Harry Potter!  
  
  
  
// Harry walked over to the window and gazed out. Harry rubbed absently at a large bruise that was on his cheek.  
  
Harry sat on his bed and pulled out a piece of paper. He began drawing. The first sketch was of a broomstick. The second was a picture of Hagrid's hut. Harry didn't notice as Dudley Dursley entered the room.  
  
"What ARE you doing?" Dudley asked, snatching the paper from Harry. He looked at the pictures "Drawing pictures! Tell me Harry, when are they letting you out of nursery school?" Harry looked up at his cousin and said with a neutral expression on his face  
  
"Go away Dudley." Harry then, ignoring the fact that Dudlay hadn't moved an inch, lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay." Said Dudley. The bruise on Harry's face caught his eye.  
  
"Burn the dinner again?"  
  
"No. I just.singed it." Harry said  
  
"Huh. If it wasn't for you we'd have a proper cook, and a cleaner. My parents would be so much happier without you around to ruin everything!" "Really?!" said Harry, standing up to face Dudley. "Yeah. Maybe I should remedy the situation!" Dudley raised his fist and took a swing at Harry, who dodged, and moved across the room. Dudley followed and pushed Harry against the wall. His eyes fell on the notebook that harry had thrown and he picked it up.  
  
"Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix" Dudley read aloud, he then opened the book at a random page and began to read. "As Harry was walking out of Zonko's with his friends - Friends Potter? - he noticed Hagrid and professor McGonagall walking towards them "Ready for the qutdditch match Harry" Hagrid asked. "If the team win against Revenclaw we could get the cup again" McGonagall added"  
  
Dudley stopped reading and looked up at Harry, a cruel smile playing across his face "You've written a story about yourself! Only where you have friends and are good at sport! You are such a looser!" Dudley threw the book at Harry and left the room laughing. //  
  
  
  
The hall was filled with stunned faces. Hermione muttered in Harry's ear "That's exactly what happened last Hogsmead visit!"  
  
  
  
//Harry slumped to the floor and flipped through the notebook. The then pulled out an old shoeboxfrom under his bed and opened it. The box was full of pieces of paper and other notebooks. Some were sellotaped together to look like one long book. The thickest by far was one labelled "Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire".//  
  
There were gasps around the room. Dumbledore was looking oddly at Harry, who's face was pale. Eventually a look of understanding came upon Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
// Harry began to cry. Years and years of meticulous work lay before him. It had been such a nice fantasy. Him, a famous hero, surrounded by friends and people who wanted nothing more than to keep him safe from the horrors of the world. He was powerful, sporty and special. Not like the real world. The world where Harry was a boy nobody noticed, who had no friends, whose teachers ignored. The boy who lost.  
  
Even in the fantace there were bad things. Draco Malfoy - Dudley. Wormtail - aunt Petunia, the woman who had betrayed her sister by mistreating her son. And Voldemort - a mix of all the bad things in Harry's life. Voldemort was the car crash that killed Harry's parents, Voldemort was everything Harry was denied, meals, toys, family. Most of all Voldemort was Uncle Vernon, he who must not be named, the ultimate evil.  
  
Harry picked up The Order of the Pheonix and began to rip pages out of it, which he then shredded. It was the end. Time to grow up and accept his real life.//  
  
  
  
The ground shook again. Most of the furniture and portraits in the hall had vanished. Less than half of the people standing in the hall were still not see - through. Dumbledore ended the spell to 'see the enemy' and began to talk.  
  
"There are billions upon billions of people in the multiverse that have written stories. Many of these are just tales told between groups of people for entertainment or to spread a message - but occasionally someone writes a story about a world in such intricate detail that it exists as a universe in it's own right. That is what has happened here. It appears that this world and every soul that lives in it has come from the imagination of a single mind. The mind of Harry Potter."  
  
Everyone in the hall was looking at Harry apprehensively.  
  
"The Harry Potter that invented this world did so for reasons we can only guess at. But one thing we do know. He has stopped before finishing it. If Harry doesn't finish we will cease to exist. He needs to write a future. Even a happile ever after nay be enough for our universe to continue. So I turn to the main character. Harry what should we do?"  
  
"I- I Don't know"  
  
"Harry please. You may not bee able to see into this boy's mind but you are most likely to understand him."  
  
"I - he wrote this story. Not me." (Why though? Harry thought) "He made me famous, important" The Slytherins glared at him.  
  
"Go on.." Dumbledore prompted "So maybe that's what he wants. I mean he made me grow up with the Dursleys - maybe so that I'd understand some of the feeling of being an insignificant freak who's presence in the Dursleys house was unwelcome that's how they made me feel anyway.. I was desperate to have at least one person look at me in a caring way when I was little."  
  
Harry stopped and took a few deep breaths before continuing  
  
"Maybe if we convince him that this world is real.we could convince him to keep writing. I mean what's more special than the creation of an entire universe?"  
  
"Yes." Said Dumbledore, obviously thinking quickly. "Harry. Who would you be most likely to believe?"  
  
"Hagrid. Or Ron and Hermione. I trust them above anyone else." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Not mine  
  
Thanks to those that reviewed. Hope you like the last part!  
  
//..// = Alternate universe  
  
What If? Chapter 3  
  
//Harry stirred the soup that he was making, his mind wondering over the events of the previous day.  
  
Having shredded the stories, he felt strangely free, now he wasn't dreaming of a better world, he could somehow accept this one. At that moment Uncle Vernon stomped into the kitchen and dumped a fiver onto the kitchen table.  
  
"Boy, go to the shop and get me my newspaper."  
  
"But the soup - "  
  
"Go!" Harry turned the gas off and left the house into the November rain.  
  
As Harry walked in the cold air, wishing he had a coat, he heard a shout from across the road. "Harry! Harry!" He turned to see two figures running towards him, narrowly escaping a speeding Land Rover. As they got closer to Harry he froze. 'God I'm hallucinating' he thought 'this is impossible!'  
  
The figures approached him and then paused to catch their breath.  
  
"Who are you?!" Harry yelled, already dreading the answer.  
  
"You (puff) already know (puff) who we are!" exclaimed the figure closest to Harry, a boy, with bright red hair - straight out of Harry's imagination.  
  
"N- No" stammered Harry, stepping backwards "This isn't real!" He then ran into the nearest building (A café) as if being inside would somehow snap him back to reality. The two people followed him and dragged him over to a table in the corner.  
  
The girl glared at him and said "Harry, I know this must seem impossible but you have to listen! Look of we finish this conversation and you don't believe us we'll go. But we'll also be dead. Please!"  
  
"Ok, but if this is some kind of a joke I swear I'll -" Harry stopped at this moment as a waitress was approaching. "Hello, what can I get you?"  
  
"Uh" said Harry panicking "3 teas please."  
  
"OK, I'll be back in a minute." Harry knew that he would get into trouble for spending the change, but felt that he could not sit and not buy anything.  
  
"Talk." Harry said, face pale.  
  
The girl spoke "Needless to say, I'm Hermione and this is Ron" Harry could not suppress a small gasp as she continued "you, of course, already know that as you created us, our history, everything." The waitress bustled over with the tea. Harry paid her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, you've been writing stories for years, and believed them. These tales were so - I don't know, detailed that they came true! We exist, our world, us, you, he who must not be named, all of it! But if you don't finish the story, we'll all die. We won't exist anymore! Harry please!" Tears welled in Hermione's eyes  
  
"How is this possible!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. It just is!"  
  
  
  
Harry paused for a while, in shock. "So, you, you're real?"  
  
"Yes. By Merlin, if I didn't need your help so much I'd hit you!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Harry, I don't know why you wrote the story, our Harry thinks it is to make you feel more special. Well congratulations! You're like..our God. You made us. Don't destroy us." Hermione now had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Ok Ok I'll keep writing, but I can't forever. I'm not, and never will be, a God!"  
  
"Dumbledore says you need to leave the end open, like a 'happily ever after' but like, better." Ron said, his arm around Hermione.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. He had somehow created a universe? His stories had probably saved his sanity as a child. In a strange way, it was like he owed them. "I'll try".  
  
"That's all we can ask." Said Ron  
  
The three stood up and Hermione began fishing around in her pocket as Ron spoke up. "Did you really get hit for burning the breakfast?"  
  
Harry looked at him, startled "How did you know?"  
  
"Just do."  
  
"Yeah. I guess I could never bring myself to write the truth about the Dursleys in my stories, but, yeah. It's worse for me than your Harry." Ron and Hermione looked at him sadly.  
  
"Why do you live with them - I'm guessing that Voldemort didn't have anything to do with it." Hermione asked  
  
"My parents died in a car crash. Peter was driving. Stephen, or 'Sirius' was my Godfather. He killed Peter after the accident. He's still in prison."  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Don't be." The three paused and looked at each other in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Harry" Ron said "when you leave the Dursleys, why don't you sell your stories. You could make a fortune - I mean they're about us!"  
  
"I shredded them."  
  
"But you still remember though?"  
  
"yeah" Harry said, the first smile he's made in weeks flitting across his face "I'm 16 soon, so the Dursleys will throw me out. If I could make a little money.."  
  
"Harry, we've got to go." Said Hermione pulling a strange device out of her pocket.  
  
"Bye, I guess." Said Hary  
  
"See ya." Said Ron " oh, and Harry, write it so we don't remember any of this. Otherwise I don't think even you would be able to stop mass suicides among the Slytherins. You should have seen their faces!"  
  
Harry smiled even wider, gave each of his characters a huge hug andwalked back to the Dursley's house//  
  
  
  
  
  
A boy sitting at his desk picked up a notebook and began to write...  
  
A/N Finis! There you go. Bit weird but once I had the idea I had to write it. What do you think? 


End file.
